


归途

by Atomicweight



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomicweight/pseuds/Atomicweight
Summary: 新水晶城幸存au赠予Shatterdome的回礼
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Wing
Kudos: 3





	归途

「1」

“好吧，我又找不到我的原子笔了。” 漂移烦躁了拨弄了下自己立起的接收器，“它刚刚还在我面前飘着的。”

“找过飞船顶部的那些管道间隙里面了嘛，这些小东西总会卡在里面。” 飞翼笑着飘了过来，仰着身子像是浮在锈海的表面。

是的，飘了过来。尽管作为一架喷气式战斗机，飞翼能浮在空中并不是件什么稀奇的事。然而由于这个骑士对于举止端庄优雅的莫名执拗，漂移好像还从来没有见过飞翼以除开第二形态的方式飞行过。而现在，这架飞机在这四不着边的狭小空间里看起来正十分悠闲的四处游动着。

这艘小小的护卫舰内的白炽灯随着设定的时间缓缓的亮起。朦胧的光感模仿了刚刚苏醒的塞伯坦星人外甲上呼吸灯的色泽。而漂移却无法像这架白色飞机一样舒适的享受这次太空中的护卫任务，机体内液压系统疯狂弹出的警报让他几乎一夜未眠。

他皱了皱眉，苦闷的情绪明白的写在了脸上。

“感到厌烦了？” 飞翼的戏谑的笑声几乎要溢于言表，金色的光学镜里跃动着光芒，”我都快忘记当初是谁这么积极的要顶替巡航参加这次任务了。“

漂移扯了扯嘴角，试图向飞翼展露出一个自己其实十分享受的假笑。心里几乎已经是确定了飞翼早就看出了他一开始是打的什么算盘。但这也不能全部怪罪于他的无理取闹。

漂移怎么也没想到新水晶城那些古板的神教徒们对肢体的接触却看的这么开放，见面打招呼的方式就是搂搂抱抱，亲吻面颊更是作为一种日常的祝福。作为飞翼固定搭档的巡航更是个性格开朗跳脱的侦测机，平日里对飞翼拉拉扯扯的举动更是数不胜数。

在一开始苦于无法逃脱新水晶城的束缚的时候，阴暗的臆想着这群虚伪的神教徒们不正当的身体关系还是死锁的日常消遣之一。想着这架白色的飞机是怎么在他的同伴们身下辗转呻吟，腰部的轴承低伏出诱人的弧度。而如今在和飞翼结为火种伴侣后，这些与其他骑士的亲密接触却变得越发刺目而不可视。

想着如果明白的说出口便暴露了当初自己的那些龌龊想法，为了使未来的生活过的舒畅点，那么拆开飞翼和他的固定搭档，让自己以伴侣的身份顶替上这个位置便是不二的选择。可现如今看来，漂移的这些看似美好的计划怕不是从一开始就被那个心思通透的骑士看了个明白，而飞翼却也只是看戏般的看着漂移为了那些小心思可劲的折腾而不点破。

就像现在，这架飞机正悠闲地系着固定绳索啃着手里的能量块，扰流翼微微的上下翻动。

“我还以为霸天虎都应该很习惯星际间的旅行了。毕竟，嗯” 骑士单只手随意的比划了下。漂移看懂了这个代表战争的简略手势。

的确，在这数万沃恩无休止的战争中，作为一个称职的霸天虎士兵。死锁总是随着战线的推进，流转于不同的星系。比起那些拼子弹的战场，更多的时间都搓摩在漫长的征途之中。

然而有别于他们可恶的老对手，霸天虎的军队从来不缺会飞的成员。变形形态为航天飞机的兵种们承担了航行中护卫的任务，作为地面作战单元的死锁在行军的路程中几乎没有踏出过搭载了平衡器的主舰。在偶尔脱离冷冻舱去巡逻的时间里，看着围绕着飞船外侧的匀速旋转的太空翼，警示灯闪烁着猩红的光芒。手中的陀螺仪指引着不变的方向，如同预示着那值得期许的破晓之日。

而那时信念坚定的死锁也许从未想到如今自己只能和这架喷气飞机挤在着狭小的单节点护卫舰中，一边用脚死死的勾缠着固定带，一边看着那个混球神棍像是在表演特技一样悠闲的吸食着浮动在空间中的能量碎屑。

“所以，我们已经经过了垦塔尔星系了是吗？”像是想要摆脱这种纠缠着他的别扭情绪一般，漂移向飞翼抛出了这个他早已知晓答案的问题。而骑士也只是顺着他的问题点了点头。“再往前走七个光年的距离就能到西亚了，穿过她的银晕区我们就能看到塞伯坦了。“。终于…“漂移低下了头。”是啊，终于快到家了。“在吃完手中最后一口能量块后，飞翼伸了个懒腰，活动了下有些僵硬的轴承，感触颇深的叹了口气。

漂移已经很久没有提起过*家*这个字眼了，有关塞伯坦的旧日早被数万年的战火湮灭在处理器的底层。想必飞翼也是如此，即使新水晶城的居民们再怎么竭尽所能的把他们的庇护之所装扮的像是黄金时代的塞伯坦一样，地底潮湿泛霉的气味依旧能无时无刻的提醒着这群深埋在里面的锗基体们，虚妄的梦境是何等的脆弱。

在新水晶城停留的日子里，漂移总记得在那些拟恒星缓缓升起的清晨，透过飘窗，倚在阳台边沿的飞翼的身影模糊不清。白色的飞机久久的不说话，透亮的外甲折散着落寞的光泽。而如今，在接收到从遥远的塞伯坦传来的归家的讯息后，像是回程的车票终于落下盖章，他们这群流浪于星际的旅人终于能够踏上回家的旅程。

「2」

在临行前，漂移再次确认了一下计划表。这艘护卫舰的职责在确保主舰平安驶进西亚的星系范围后需要去一个坐标为S-T621的小行星上进行一些采样任务。在塞伯坦的黄金岁月中，曾有一段被后人称为是”大航海“的时期。无数的探险家，科学家，有利可图的商人们踏上了探索茫茫宇宙的旅途。他们走过一个又一个星球，留下枝繁叶茂的脚步。遇到矿产就开采，遇到物资就掠夺，那些平淡无奇的就迅速丢弃。

而这个星球也曾是被标为没有价值的一员。

现如今，漂移和飞翼他们小小的飞船再次着落在这片荒芜的土地上。星球的表面被流动的气体蚀刻出琐碎的线条，目所能及之处皆是雾霭霭的灰色，了无生机。

漂移不明白为什么飞翼这么执着的要不惜横穿整个星系来到这里 。就算是塞伯坦周围那些原本物料丰富的星球，经过数百万年疯狂的内战也已经被消耗的所剩无几。甚至包含着塞伯坦的整块区域都要被银河联盟打上无用的标签。

即使接受了新水晶城彻头彻尾的改造，出身低微的小跑车依旧看不懂那些深奥繁复的地质知识，更不懂飞翼为什么会对那些五颜六色的石头这么情有独钟。 在作为霸天虎而接受的一些基础教育中，漂移对矿石的认知无非就分为能吃的，能烧的，和没用的三大种类。

而不同于挣扎在末日大街的巷尾讨生活的漂移，飞翼是正儿八经的贵族，被豁免的知识阶级，地质学院的优等毕业生。 漂移不知道该如何看待这场癫狂的革命。它给予了无数”下等人“以希望，夺取了数不清的无辜性命，更是覆灭了数以万计的美好家园，而最终却以一场荒唐的叛逃而匆忙落尾。但它终是给漂移带来了生命的馈礼，让两条本该平行的线交融在一起。

远处的飞翼正蹲在地上努力的分辨砂石的种类，漂移所不了解是 ，这并不是飞翼第一次登上这个星球。

还早在飞翼在水晶城的地质学院就读的期间，在某次有关塞伯坦周围的地质考察中，飞翼曾随着他的导师来到过这里。这些平淡无奇的砂石在经过指尖的搓揉后便会浮现出荧色的微光，与胸腔中燃烧的火种相互叩动。这种晶体中含有某种特殊的元素，能与塞伯坦人的生命之源产生共鸣，从而牵引出机体内潜藏的能量。

然而还没等学院的导师和团队们解析出这些晶石的成分，战争便爆发了。主楼标志性的高塔甚至没能撑过霸天虎的一发对地导弹便湮为粉末。直到那时，飞翼才在惊惶中发觉自己所重视的一切是多么的脆弱。那些崇高的知识禁不起暴力的摧打，那些不变的誓言受不住虚妄的折辱。腐败不堪的时代在高喊着革命，角斗场的奴隶在战场上挥动着旗帜。然后他所敬重的导师只匆忙的给他留下了一份潦草的手稿，告别的话语甚至写不进字句之间。

然后，恍惚间，飞翼就踏上了随着光明之环离去的飞船。

很难说这架喷气式飞机是怎么和雷神认识的，神铸的战士能成为议员的护卫好像也不是件难事。可能只是在某次例行造访时，到来的议员正好缺少一个身边随侍的向导，或者是这个议员身后背着的巨剑吸引了某位研究员的注意。然而飞翼始终坚定的认为自己并不是个纯粹的唯心主义者。

夜空下的星辰剑在低语着祝词，祈祷神明的福泽降临于此。那时还尚未志愿成为骑士的地质系学生不屑于那些虚幻的神话，却真实的被这个群体所崇尚的信念而吸引。尤其在这个飘摇动荡的年代，若是有挽回过去的可能，飞翼不介意献出胸腔中燃烧的火种去换来一线的转机。

而事已至此，再虔诚的信徒也会有迷途之时，再坚定的政客也总有困惑之日。神灵的造物对所言所行之事终无定律。眼下，飞翼捧起了一把细碎的晶石，小心的将它们倾倒进了用于采样的透明盒子。

在那次惊险的战斗后，飞翼在低温修复舱里躺了很久很久，久到甚至错过了漂移的入教仪式。改头换面的霸天虎终于愿意收起尖利的爪牙暂时停留在这座水晶之城。飞翼辨不清漂移究竟是因为愧疚还是迷茫而选择停下了脚步，但他由衷的感谢着普神所赐予的这一场相遇。从这辆小跑车身上，飞翼好像看到了当年的不染世俗而一往无前的自己。不同的是，这可贵的品质并没有因为苦难的锉磨而从前霸天虎的身上消失，反而散发出越加璀璨的光芒。让飞翼每次在亲吻小跑车轻阖上的光学镜边沿时都不忍落下泪水。

尚还是见习骑士的漂移没有真正属于自己的大剑，尽管雷神的仓库里并不缺火种大剑的库存，但飞翼仍希望能够亲手做一把送给漂移当作献礼之举的见证。他摇晃了下手里的盒子，相互碰撞的星石折射出荧蓝的色泽，一定会成为与剑客相配的宝石，飞翼如此想到。

骑士站起身来，活动了下僵直酸痛的背脊。远处的小跑车正靠着飞船侧翼百无聊赖的踢着尘土。

诚实来讲，漂移并不想踏上这次归程的旅途。贫穷与苦难的阴霾依旧笼罩着末日大街的原住民，霸天虎最勇猛的战士如今身份尚还暧昧。剑客并不害怕昔日的罪行被落下审判之锤，只要能减轻那些被他伤害过的无辜性命的怨念，他刻意心甘情愿的走上处刑台，在一片欢呼中欣然跃下。

然而，漂移还是无法接受那些出身良好的胜利者，旧日政府的余党在废墟插上旗帜。昔日的霸天虎无法说服自己，在这群人的领导下，自己所期待塞伯坦真的能变成众生平等的乐园，还只是重新步上过往的末路。

这颗直径不过两千公里的小行星缓缓转向阳面，阴影在飞船底部拉出黝黑的尾巴。白矮星出现在地平线的尾端，步入死亡的恒星散发着昏暗而炽热的瑰丽光芒。骤然升高的温度使漂移的触感回路有些失常，从失重到超重的后遗症也让他的显示面板泛着苍白的噪点。

飞翼收起设备向他稳步走来，熟练的把手里的东西装进了飞船底部的储物室里。“现在走吗？” 骑士担忧的看向自己的伴侣，小跑车尖锐的接收器贴着头雕恹恹的低垂着，紧锁的眉头让人止不住的心疼。

“不，等半天吧。”漂移强打起精神，摇了摇头。“这个方向起飞不利于摆脱主恒星的影响。况且这个行星系统的引力足够大，耽搁一会我们也能追上雷神他们的。” 。曾经身为霸天虎领航员的漂移比起飞翼在星际航行间有着更多的经验。在还没有成为骚动副手的岁月里，死锁和他的小队们曾多次搭载单薄的歼灭舰穿梭于壮丽而无情的太空风暴之中，出色的本能与敏锐的嗅觉让他与他的战友无数次挣脱残酷而凶猛的气流，从火种源井边缘堪堪爬出。

因此，骑士顺从的点了点头，没有反驳。

「3」

随着日照的升高，飞船金属的外壳被炙烤的滚烫，狭小的舱室内冷能管在低沉的轰鸣着，液体随着线路不断的渗出，然后蒸成雾白状的气团包围住飞翼和漂移相拥的这个小小世界。

漂移的前额轻抵着飞翼胸前隆起的舱室，喷气口吐出的热量让飞行者敏感的外甲感到些微的瘙痒。骑士的一只手轻握着跑车塌陷的腰部，另一只手缓慢而有力的安抚着伴侣的脊背。飞翼并不是不知道漂移在担忧着什么，他也清楚的知道在抵达了塞伯坦后前霸天虎会被置于何种处境。在得知雷神决定率全水晶城的子民返回塞伯坦的那一刻，小跑车的光学镜里闪过的惊惶与不安还如犹在眼。

见习的骑士并没能如同所发的誓言一般和自己的过去达成完全的和解，即使在最亲密的时候，他美丽而动人的伴侣依旧紧闭着发声器，不肯卸下心防。

城市的保卫者没有办法违背人民的决意，温柔的守护者也不愿看见自己的所爱永远困顿于内心的荆棘。飞翼乐观的本性让他愿意相信不远处的家园有着他所要寻的解药，不管命运的判决书会如何阐述，骑士都作好了一起承担的觉悟。

而眼下显然不是陷入沉思的良好时机，小跑车依旧侧身伏在他怀里，低沉的喘着气。“睡不着么？”骑士轻声的发问。漂移摇了摇头，没有说话。手掌下贴服的外甲散发着炽热的温度，长时间不良的作息给剑客的机体带来了不小的负担。

飞翼看了看内置的时钟，离预设的起飞时间还有整整三个塞时。想要挣脱向内坍塌的星系并不是件可以放心交给自动巡航系统的容易事，过大的引力波让这个星球的时间变得格外缓慢而失真。为了面对即将到来的挑战，充足的休息是不可或缺的一环。深谙这个事理的骑士挑了挑眉，打算用点小手段让自己不太“安分”的伴侣听点话。

止步于腰背的手掌逐渐下移，指尖顺着跑车引擎后侧的拼接线划进内里，轻巧的勾扯出几根相互缠绕的管线，让怀中的伴侣为这个不经意的举动而感到浑身战栗。尽管头还埋在骑士的胸前，剑客却精准的反握住了飞翼在他背后作乱的手腕。

“现在不是个做这种事情的好时候吧。”。发声器被围困在漂移的下巴和飞翼高耸的胸腔之间，使剑客的音色带上了低沉而撩人的色泽。尽管及时行乐是前霸天虎的一贯作风，但漂移认为他至少还没疯到要在一个危机四伏的陌生星球上，和眼前这个道貌岸然的骑士，在这个狭小到甚至腾不了身的飞行器里激烈的来上一发。尽管现在，那个骑士宽厚的手掌抵着他的力气还在不断下移，所行的轨迹让漂移饥渴的舔了舔发干的嘴唇，光学镜调出深沉的暗色。

而飞翼只是低低的哼笑了一声，像是没有发现怀中震颤的机体变得越发剧烈的幅度，缝隙间镶嵌的呼吸灯偶尔爆裂出刺目的光芒。尽管嘴上拒绝了他的剑客却很诚实的滑开了腿间深埋的对接面板，逐渐升温的输出管落出卡槽，抵着飞翼的腹部小幅的磨蹭着，叫嚷着自己的渴求。

骑士的手在滑动到漂移的胯部后，却极为绅士的停留在了此处，不紧不慢的拨动着那块用于遮挡对接面板的甲片。漂移焦躁的想让飞翼停下四处作乱的双手，却又急切的渴望着骑士能够对他做些什么。他难耐的转动着腰腹，抬起头向上吻住了从开始到现在只是不断调笑着他的骑士的唇角。

一开始只是轻轻的啄吻，随后剑客猛的咬住了喷气机的下唇，齿列间厮磨着柔软的唇瓣。面对伴侣陡然凶狠的进攻，骑士只是顺从的张开嘴，灵巧的舌头讨好的舔舐着征服者的獠牙。在蓄谋已久的一击里，骑士的舌尖轻柔的滑过漂移口腔上侧的黏膜网，逼出跑车一声婉转的呻吟，委屈的像是蜷缩在角落的幼兽。

“就帮你放松一下，好吗？”。话语结尾是体贴的询问，而漂移早已没有反抗拒绝的力气。即便是有，在那场让跑车后怕到至今的战斗后，他也早已丧失了违背自己温柔而强势的导师的勇气。剑客的双手环绕着骑士宽厚的上身，在握住了飞翼后背交叠的双翼后，借力将自己提到了侧卧和骑士平视的高度。

漂移点了点头，给了飞翼一个明确的许可。

接下来的事情便简单了很多，漂移的机体早已熟悉了骑士清冽的气息。飞翼的手指灵巧而又有力，常年握剑的手掌有着令跑车心痒的触感。每当粗粝的指节进出漂移接口敏感的外沿时，想象着卡钳吞吐着骑士身体的一部分的画面总能让跑车止不住的颤抖，半张的光学镜深藏着无尽的诱惑。

在一次次的深入中，漂移大腿内侧的螺纹不受控制的在骑士露白的外甲上划出一道道暧昧的白痕，而骑士膝盖处漆红的扰流翼也抵着伴侣的后腰，试图留下些难以抹去的印记。在最后一次的按揉中，飞翼掐住了漂移接口内壁上最敏感的那个节点，指尖释放出低伏的电流，让小跑车在陡然的一声尖叫后陷入难以自持的激烈过载中。漂移筋挛的射出了腥甜的对接液，粉色稠状的黏液在飞翼暗色的小腹处糊成一片。

尽管还深陷在过载后沉闷的困顿中，漂移还是想挣扎的起身去找块清洁布给飞翼擦拭一下。而骑士却用力的按住了跑车的肩颈，迫使自己刚刚过载的伴侣就这么安静的躺在自己的身侧。

电流过量的冲刷让漂移的处理器变得逐渐钝涩，在激烈的情事中没什么存在感的机箱鸣响开始捕捉漂移的思绪，规则频率摇晃着小跑车的意识坠入梦境。在恍惚间，漂移好像听见了骑士向他低语着誓言，许诺着那未曾期待的未来。

在下次醒来之后，飞船便会朝着塞伯坦的方向笔直前进。而漂移所愿的光芒始终在他身侧紧握着他不安的双手。

“我会一直陪着你，直到你不再害怕为止。”

fin


End file.
